Today's portable communication products utilize circuits that may perform a variety of applications. Some of the new applications are user defined and the more complex applications are even down loadable. A product's marketplace success may depend on a continual stream of upgrades and modified applications to enrich a product's features and functionality. At the same time, the user expects the products to include high data rate capabilities, sometimes at a reduced product size and cost.
Communication products may be based on a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) that implements communication protocols and interfaces with an applications processor. As such, there is a continuing need for better ways to allow the applications processor to properly transfer data with the DSP.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.